Changed Identities
by Western-Otaku
Summary: (Mixed Original and Rebuild AU) No fancy summary here, people are going to get Genderbent and stuff is gonna happen. Go figure. If you're looking for a piece of literary art, it's best you find something else. Rated T for language and just in case. Characters may turn out OOC. You've been warned.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:** _Hey guys, I'm currently taking a break from my current fanfics due to writers block and other stuff, so I'll start another fic idea I've written down._

_I find that Evangelion has a shortage of gender-flipping fics. There are a small number, and there is a high chance that I've read most of them, and they are all very good – but I just wanted to add another to the list._

**Word of Warning: **_Characters may seem OOC. I profusely apologise before-hand if that's the case, it has already been pointed out to me that I write the characters as OOC, even when I'm trying not to, so this time, I won't really bother as much. So... _**expect OOCness, but this is a fanfic, written by a fan, so it's highly likely going to be OOC anyway. I will also be completely screwing with the Eva canon timeline, both the original and the rebuild. Also, don't expect a piece of literary art. I possess average writing skills at best, sorry for the inconvenience...**

**Backstory (so it isn't totally confusing):**_ This takes place after the 10th angel Sahaquiel (the one that fell from the sky and the Evas had to catch...). The Angels have not returned within 3 months, and during that time Pilots Mari Makinami and Kaworu Nagisa have both arrived in Tokyo-3 with Eva Units 08 and 06 respectively to provide backup. All the pilots have attended school as normal as well as intensive sync and simulation training with the Evas, but as the weeks drag on and on, no Angel is in sight. The Pilots are starting to get a little tired of their routines so, in an attempt to get some official leave time, Misato had the bright idea to take the Pilots and their friends out for the weekend and skip any sync tests during that time._

_Please review, but I hope no-one flames. I received something slightly akin to a flame before and it really dampened my writing motivation, so I hope no-one finds this too bad. I'm still quite new to writing and I'm still improving._

_Anyway, lets have a go at this, shall we?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Evangelion, nor anything relating to it. But I so wish I did!_

* * *

><p>It was Saturday in Tokyo-3. The Sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, the cicadas were chirping... and an Eva Pilot was moaning.<p>

"Misato... Misato!.. Scheisse, MISATO!" A certain beloved red-head screamed.

"Yes, Asuka darling?" Misato said, intentionally trying to further irritate the volatile German.

"Tell us again, why you are dragging us all to some dumb amusement park?" Asuka said through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it obvious? You guys have all been working so hard, I thought we'd all go out and have some fun. It is the Weekend after all, and you're all still young!" she said cheerfully.

"But did we have to bring EVERYONE we know?!" Asuka gestured behind them to the entire entourage accompanying them.

Alongside Misato and Asuka at the front of the group was Shinji, Rei, Kaworu, Mari, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari. Shinji was trying to make what little conversation he could with Rei while Kaworu floated within close proximity, Mari was incessantly teasing Kensuke and Toji and Hikari were having an awkward conversation that mostly consisted of silence and partial glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Why, the more the merrier Asuka!" Misato cheered.

Asuka just turned away from Misato with a huff as the large group continued to walk down the street towards the newly opened amusement park in Tokyo-3.

"I'm sure we're all going to have lots of fun, right guys?" Misato called back to the others.

Shinji turned from his short conversation with Rei to nervously nod his approval, Rei was silent, Kaworu nonchalantly gave Misato a thumbs up, Mari cheered, Kensuke tried to edge away from Mari and Toji and Hikari remained quiet at the back.

"C'mon guys, lighten up! Be more like Mari, she's got the right attitude!" Misato whined.

"Lets just get this day over with already... I should have stayed in bed today." Asuka grumbled.

* * *

><p>The day, overall, was a success. The group, after Mari and Hikari convinced Asuka to lighten up, went on Roller-coasters, Haunted Houses, more Roller-coasters per Mari's request, Water Rides, Spinning Rides and more rides.<p>

It was now sunset as the group purchased Ice Creams and visited Misato and Shinji's favourite spot overlooking Tokyo-3.

"Well today was fun, wasn't it guys?" Misato asked.

"It was the best!" Mari squealed.

"It was alright..." Asuka mumbled.

"Um... I liked it..." Shinji said meekly.

"It was adequate." Rei stated in monotone.

"Well, I enjoyed myself." Kaworu said as he intertwined both his hands behind his head.

"I had loads of fun." Hikari said bashfully.

"The rides were cool! And it was awesome getting to spend time with Eva Pilots!" Kensuke gushed,

"Today was pretty good, we should do it again sometime." Toji said with a grin.

Misato smiled as she stared out at Tokyo-3 as the sun set, "Glad to hear it."

The group was silent for a while as they enjoyed their Ice Creams and the view.

However, the tranquillity of the scene was shattered as Angel sirens started going off.

"An Angel attack!" Misato, Asuka and Mari shouted in sync.

"We need to get you five to NERV, now!" Misato shouted hurriedly as she led them towards the nearest NERV entrance as Toji, Kensuke and Hikari headed off by themselves to the nearest shelter.

"Why does an Angel have to attack now? Its nearly the end of the day!" Asuka moaned.

"I'll be sure to file a complaint personally to the Angel's time management department." Misato said sarcastically.

Asuka continued to moan in German as Mari giggled at Misato's remark.

The group was rapidly approaching the nearest NERV entrance, when a bright yellow light flashed before them. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they gazed up at a large figure, 5 times their size, blocking their route to NERV. Hovering metres above the ground, was a large creature eerily reminiscent of a Jellyfish. Long, stringy, pale blue tentacles dangled from a large transparent bulky body shaped as a mushroom top. Protruding from the mushroom top were more tentacles that gently swayed about in a suspended state, like grass being blown by a gentle breeze, and at the tips of these tentacles were glowing red claws. Right within the centre of the creature was a glowing red orb, the Angel's core.

Everyone froze as they tried to figure out how they could get around the creature and survive to the Eva cages. That was when Section 2 personnel appeared on the scene and open fired at the Angel, attempting to draw the Angel's attention away from the Pilots and Tactical Commander. The bullets were all deflected by an AT-Field, rendering Section 2's efforts useless. In a last ditch attempt, Misato placed herself in front of the Pilots and aimed her own weapon directly at the Angel.

"You're not harming any of these Children." Misato growled as she pulled the trigger of the weapon.

As expected, Misato's bullets were deflected by the Angel's AT-Field. As her weapon clicked, signalling that all her bullets had been discarded, the Angel flicked it's tentacle and dislodged Misato's gun from her hand. Then the creature began to slowly advance on the group as they started to back away slowly. The situation was looking grim, and the group had decided that it was unlikely that they were going to make it to NERV, or even tomorrow, in one piece. That was when Rei stepped in front of everyone.

Everyone turned to watch Rei as she raised her hand towards the Angel, in a defiant gesture. No-one knew what to expect as Rei stood her ground as the Angel continued to advance.

Once the Angel was less than a metre away from Rei, she spoke.

"I have been ordered to protect my fellow pilots." She paused as she narrowed her eyes and her voice dropped into a menacing tone, showing a rare display of emotion, "I will follow my orders."

Everyone was briefly confused as to what Rei could do, until she raised her hand above her head, and then brought it down in a downward arc. As she did this, a wave of orange energy expelled forward from Rei in the shape of an energy slash. Rei had deployed her AT-Field.

The others were shocked as Rei's AT-Field tore straight through the Angels and sliced right through the main body of the Angel. The Angel let out an ear piercing scream as it's tentacles flailed in the air. Rei collapsed onto one knee; deploying her AT-Field so suddenly and with so much power took a lot of energy on her part. She stared up at the Angel as it continued screaming and thrashing. That was when the Angel started glowing the same shade of orange as an AT-Field. The Angel advanced again, much like a suicide bomber charging at their target in the last few moments of their life. The group scrambled to get as far away from the Angel as they could, but before they even got the chance, the Angel let out one final scream before it disintegrated into a ball of orange and exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>_Well, here's the prologue. Hope you guys liked it!_

_I'll be releasing the next chapter soon._

_Remember to leave Reviews! Until next time!_

_- Western-Otaku_


	2. Waking Up

**Author Notes:** _Hey guys! Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I decided to take the second half of December off of writing and stuff (because of Christmas Break!) and then January was quite a busy month for me IRL like Mock Exams and my parents going abroad to other countries such as freaking China on business. On top of that I had a drop in motivation for writing. Nothing like I was depressed or anything, I just didn't quite feel like it... _**:L**

_Now that everything is sorted out – sorta, all my stories came back to bug me, so I'm back to updating! Just a word of warning to not expect me to update regularly, I'm currently doing my A-levels (which is the equivalent to 2nd and 3rd year at High School for those outside of the UK.) and so I have to spend time doing that... SO looking forward to it – not. Especially when you're taking Biology, Chemistry, Physics AND Maths as the cherry on top. I also need As in all of those, then A*s next year._

_Anyway, enough about that, enjoy this chapter that I finally got around to writing!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Evangelion, nor anything relating to it. But I so wish I did!_

* * *

><p>The first thing that Shinji noticed when he regained conciousness was that he was looking up at a familiar ceiling. He realised that he was lying in a bed, most likely in NERV hospital.<p>

As he struggled to sit up, he was racking his brain, trying to remember the reason as to why he was in the hospital in the first place. However his thoughts were interrupted as he noticed someone sitting by his bedside watching him.

"I see that you're finally awake." the person calmly said, however Shinji didn't fully register the words. He was more curious about the person who said them.

The person who was sitting by his bedside was a girl, around the same age as him, with long shining white hair, tied in a ponytail. She had a near perfect figure, that was concealed by a typical Tokyo-3 girl's school uniform. Although she was very pretty, Shinji paid no attention to any of this. Instead he focused more on her face, he had seen that face before, or at least someone with a similar face – maybe someone that he roughly knew...

It was then that Shinji realised that the girl was waving a hand in front of his face in order to get his attention again.

"It's rude to stare you know..." she trailed off suggestively, but her face had a sly smirk written all over it.

Shinji blushed as he turned his gaze to the floor, "Um... who are you?..."

The girl exaggerated her movements as she over-dramatically pretended to swoon as she replied, "Oh my, can poor Shin-chan not easily recognise me like this? Oh the misery!"

Shinji stared at the girl in confusion as she abruptly ended her act and returned to her calm way of speaking.

"I suppose I can't really blame you. You have been in a coma for a month, in fact we all have. I believe I was one of the first to wake up just a couple of days ago." she said.

This only made Shinji feel more confused, "Um... can I ask you to explain what you mean?"

"Ah, yes, sorry. Well, allow me to give you a rundown. Do you remember the Angel attack on the day you visited the Amusement park?"

Shinji nodded.

"What was the last thing that you remember?"

"Well... my memories of that day are a little hazy at the moment... I think we were cornered by the Angel... and... oh Kami-sama." Shinji said, as the memories of the last part of the day in question all flooded back to him at once.

"Rei saved us! But I have no idea what she did... or what happened after the Angel started glowing orange..." he said.

The girl nodded with a smile.

"Good to know your memory is intact. Well, the Angel converted itself into a ball of energy. NERV is unsure how it did this, or what the energy was, but it's purpose was to discharge the energy at short range and kill us. However, the Angel's attempt to kill you ended in failure when Rei created an AT-Field to protect all the Pilots and Major Katsuragi. While the group suffered no damage due to the AT-Field, it was unable to protect the group from the leftover radiation produced from the explosion of energy. The entire incident has been baffling the NERV scientists as they struggle to understand it. Anyway, the Pilots and the Major received an overdose of this radiation as you were the only ones within range when the radiation was released for a short amount of time. Therefore, you and the other Pilots and the Major have been in a coma for the last month. It seems the radiation has done nothing to harm your health, but it has left a lasting change on our bodies."

Shinji took a while to process all the information that was just given to him, when he realised what the girl had said earlier.

"You said that you were one of the first to wake up a few days ago... so you were with us?... wait, is that you Kaworu?!" Shinji exclaimed.

Kaworu giggled, "Yes, it's me. It took you long enough to realise that."

Shinji stared at Kaworu, before his brain finished processing everything, "So if you said that the radiation changed our bodies... and we've been in a coma for a month... and now you're a girl..." Shinji paled as his brain finally comprehended what had happened.

Slowly, he brought his arm up. As he raised it, he noticed that his arm was shorter, thinner and just a tad paler than he remembered, and his hand was smaller and more petite. He brought his hand to his collar and pulled it out so he could look down his hospital gown. And all at once, his terrors were confirmed.

He had breasts.

They weren't huge. Shinji didn't exactly have very much experience with breasts himself (what little he did have was all thanks to his two fellow stooges) but he mentally estimated them to be around a good C-cup. Give them a bit more time and they may grow further to become generous D-cups. He also noticed that they were very filled out and firm, defying gravity as they sat upon Shinji's chest in perfect form.

"W-W-Wha..." Shinji stuttered. It was also now that Shinji realised that his voice was actually a whole octave higher than it was before.

Finally, Shinji slowly reached under the covers to do a quick cataloguing of himself and... yes, 'it' was now gone.

Shinji started to hyperventilate. He was going to suffer from a panic attack, he was going to die, he was going to die of humiliation, he was going to-

Shinji fainted and fell back onto the bed, as Kaworu giggled again at Shinji's antics and left to go find the nurse.

* * *

><p>Later, when Shinji regained conciousness again, he looked around and found that there was more than one person in the room this time.<p>

On his left was Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, exactly as he remembered her, examining his vitals on the various monitors and writing down notes on a clipboard. Next to her stood a tall man, around Kaji's height, with short purple hair wearing black skinny jeans, a red shirt and a casual unbuttoned black blazer jacket with the sleeves rolled up. On the other side of the bed was the girl that Shinji saw earlier. Alongside her was a boy with short flaming orange hair, wearing black slacks and a white untucked school shirt, also with the sleeves rolled up, with a red shirt underneath and a scowl on his face and his arms crossed; and next to him was another boy with short brown hair and red framed glasses, also wearing black slacks and just a school shirt that was unbuttoned low on his chest, and a cheerful grin on his face.

"About time you woke up, baka!" the orange haired boy shouted.

Shinji winced at the volume the boy spoke as another responded for him.

"Keep your voice down, Shin-chan's only just woken up." the purple haired man said, aiming a smile at Shinji's direction.

"Is... is that you, Misato?" Shinji asked.

Misato posed and gave Shinji a thumbs up, "Correct!"

Shinji then turned his... well, **her**,attention to the other new faces in the room, "Asuka... and... Mari?"

Asuka started clapping sarcastically, while Mari just nodded his head, "Well done, baka, do you want a medal?" Asuka grumbled.

Mari smirked devilishly, "No need to act so moody Prince, we all know that you were anxious to know when our dear Shin-chan here was going to wake up. Now that she's awake, you can make up for lost time!"

Asuka blushed so vibrantly that he would have made Rudolph jealous as he retorted, "Shut up, Four-Eyes!".

Mari just burst into laughter as Asuka left the room in a huff.

Misato just shook his head with a sigh, as Ritsuko finished her diagnosis.

"Well Shinji, it looks like you're a perfectly healthy 15 year old girl. I can discharge you immediately and you can return to your normal daily routine... *cough* well as normal as it can be despite the obvious change..." she mumbled the last part under her breath.

Shinji nodded before asking, "Um... where are my clothes?"

Misato was the one to answer, "We've laid out a girl's school uniform on the side for you, I don't think that your existing clothes would suit your new... figure." she smiled.

Shinji blushed a little as she pulled off the covers of the hospital bed and made her way to the clothes provided.

"Um... how do I put this on?" Shinji asked as she picked up the uniform and examined it from all sides. She had always made an effort to avoid staring at girls at school, in an effort to not appear as a perverted pig to the girls, but the price was she knew very little about a girl's school uniform, let alone how to wear one.

"I'll help!" Kaworu cheerfully volunteered.

She bounced up to Shinji and took the garments from her, before turning around.

"A little privacy please?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Misato and Mari walked out smiling, while Ritsuko looked back at Shinji with a concerned look before leaving through the door and closing it. That was when Kaworu turned back to Shinji with a devious glint in her eye as she slowly approached, wiggling her fingers evilly like a cartoon molester.

"Um... Kaworu?... oh god... someone help..." Shinji squeaked feebly from the corner of the room, on the verge of tears and scared for her innocence, as Kaworu pounced.

* * *

><p>After valiantly fighting Kaworu to protect what little modesty Shinji had left, she was finally dressed properly in her school uniform.<p>

"That was fun, wasn't it Shin-chan~?"

_'If you call fighting your hands from touching anything sensitive while simultaneously learning how to wear a school uniform fun, then yes, that was probably the most fun I'm ever going to have...' _Shinji thought sarcastically. However, instead of voicing her opinion, Shinji settled with just giving Kaworu the cold shoulder.

"Awww..." Kaworu had an adorable mock-pout on her face that would have caused any boys their age to immediately swoon, if they saw it, "You can't be mad at me can you Shin-chan~?"

"Please, enough with the Shin-chan." Shinji gave up. She wasn't used to being unhappy with people, she was usually more complacent than this. Perhaps her new female hormones have made her more prone to mood swings...

Both girls walked out of the room to see a pale Misato and grinning Mari waiting for them.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing from the screams I heard coming from in there, lets just go." Misato said as Mari's grin grew even wider.

Shinji sighed as Kaworu giggled.

"Hey, um, where's Rei? I still haven't seen her yet." Shinji asked as the group fell in behind Misato.

"She's still in a coma. You're the second last one to wake up Shinji." Misato said.

"It turns out that she put a lot of strain on her body when she protected all of us that day, what a hero!" Mari gushed.

"What did she do? And how did she do it? That wasn't something a normal person could do..." Shinji asked quietly.

"I've asked, but Ritsuko refuses to tell any of us. She says that kind of information is highly restricted under the Commander's orders. All that we know was that it took a lot of energy for her to do what she did, and that is why she is going to be in a coma longer than the rest of us." Misato said, "Kaworu was the first one out of all of us to wake up about a week and a bit ago, followed by me, Mari, Asuka and now you. We were all really surprised about the changes, but the rest of us have already had a couple of days to adjust, as you can see."

The group entered a long glass walkway connecting the restricted area of the NERV hospital with the public area, and this was where Shinji stopped walking as she finally got a good look at her reflection.

While everyone else's hair styles had changed dramatically, Shinji's hair hadn't changed as much. Her hair was longer than it was when she was a boy, it was even longer than Rei's hair, as it came almost all the way down her neck, giving her a very girlish look. Despite not doing anything to style it yet, her hair naturally framed her face perfectly, with stray strands giving extra volume to her hair. Her bangs were also swept to the side across her forehead. She also noticed that her features resembled when she was a boy, except that they were now all rounder and her eyes seemed to be larger. Overall, her former male side said that she looked very cute for a girl. A bit too cute for her liking...

_'Damn, there's no way that I'll _ever_ be able to blend into a crowd again with looks like _these_.' _Shinji thought dejectedly.

(**A/N: **If you want a good example of Shinji's new appearance, see the cover photo! I especially liked that picture of Fem! Shinji, instead of the others where his hair remained as it was when he was a boy... no offence, but TOO short in my opinion :L I'll try to post a link to the original picture on my Profile page, credit to whoever drew it - wasn't me - it's a great picture.)

"Shinji, c'mon!" Misato called back, rousing Shinji from her thinking.

"Yes, coming!" she cried as she ran to catch up.

"Right now it's lunchtime at school, are you up to going back so soon or do you want to wait a day?" Misato asked as they reached the entrance of the hospital.

Shinji took a moment to ponder before answering, "I think I'll go back. I've got nothing else to do today and I need something normal to take my mind off things." she said.

"Sounds good to me! You can tag along with us, right Angel?" Mari said, using his new nickname for Kaworu. (**A/N: **Mari seems like the kind of person who gives all her favourite people nicknames. Therefore I made her call Kaworu Angel. Also quite Ironic right?)

"I'd love~ to escort Shin-chan." Kaworu said seductively. Mari just laughed while Shinji blushed like a Tomato.

"Well, looks like _Shin-chan_ is in good hands!" Misato laughed, "I've been called in at NERV so I'll see you later Shinji!" and with that, he hurriedly sped off towards NERV.

"C'mon, lunch is about to end soon and I can't wait to see everyone's faces at your new appearance Shinji. All the boys apparently went nuts when Kaworu returned to school, as well as all the girls when me and Asuka came back." Mari said.

* * *

><p>"It seems the Third Child is awake." Fuyutsuki said as he entered the Commander's lair.<p>

"That is of no concern, we need Rei to awaken as soon as possible." Gendo said coldly, with his hands tented in front of his face to hide any expression he made.

"Doctor Akagi has returned to work, trying to awaken the First Child as soon as possible. It seems that her-, excuse me, his AT-Field placed a larger strain on his body than we originally thought; it's going to take some time before he wakes up by himself, and it doesn't look likely that we'll find any way to speed this process in the meantime."

"That doesn't mean that we shouldn't try searching. Rei's current condition does not warrant the activation of another spare, so we are forced to deal with the situation with the current one. It is adamant to the scenario that he be awakened as soon as possible."

"The scenario is a complete mess! The Dead Sea scrolls never foretold that the 11th angel would be defeated by the pilots. The 11th angel was supposed to have infiltrated the Magi system! On top of that, all our pilots have switched gender, which goes against the description of the pilots in the scrolls."

Gendo waited a few moments for Fuyutsuki to calm down before replying, "The gender of our pilots should have no effect on our own scenario as long as SEELE are kept in the dark. In addition, we will just have to adapt our scenario to take into account the deviation in the order of the Angels."

Fuyutsuki sighed as he rubbed the space between his eyes. He was just an old man that wished for Humanity to aspire to something greater than the scum it was right now, within his lifetime. He also wished for Yui to return to them, she may have been married to Gendo, but she was the closest he had to a daughter... maybe even more...

"Have Doctor Akagi forward any new information she uncovers directly to me, you are dismissed." Gendo finally said.

Fuyutsuki bowed as he exited the office. Once Fuyutsuki left, Gendo's blank face formed a smile as his thoughts turned back to the Third child.

_'Yui may have always wanted a son, but I always wanted a daughter.' _Gendo thought in slight adoration as he took out and opened the updated file on the Third child and gazed at the new photo attached inside. _'Maybe I can try to make sure that things stay this way...'_

* * *

><p>Asuka was in a bad mood today, and he had no idea why. Everything seemed to do nothing but grate on his nerves and worsen his mood even more.<p>

_'Must be the Testosterone. Damn hormones.' _Asuka thought.

In an attempt to calm down, Asuka tried to force himself to go to sleep as class was about to start. If he wasn't fully concious, then he wouldn't become enraged enough to commit Second-degree murder. However, it seems that this wasn't going to happen as he suddenly felt an abundance of energy flowing through him and preventing him from feeling tired.

Just as Asuka gave up on sleep, the Sensei walked in followed by Mari, Kaworu and... Shinji. At the moment, no-one had noticed yet as Hikari barked her usual routine.

"Class, I'd like to make an announcement," he said as people started noticing the 'seriously cute babe' standing nervously at the front, "Today we have another classmate who has returned. I have been informed by NERV that the same accident had befallen on her, so please treat Shinji Ikari as nicely as the rest of the Pilots."

There was a gasp of shock and a small number of groans of disappointment that were heard from the boys as Shinji quickly walked to her desk with her gaze pointed straight at the ground. Unfortunately for Shinji, despite everyone knowing her true identity, she was still the victim of all the boys intense stares as they all struggled to get a proper look at her.

_'God-damn perverts! I'll beat the crap out of them all if they touch Shinji... did I really just think that?'_ Asuka thought with surprise. He never knew that he would ever become so protective over the baka.

As Shinji sat down, her laptop beeped to tell her that she had received an IM.

_'That'll probably be the other two stooges trying to talk to her. I bet they'll be all over Shinji's new situation. All boys really are perverts.'_

It was not long after that Asuka realised the irony of his statement, now that he too was a member of the 'opposite' gender.

"Asuka!" shouted the Sensei. This caused Asuka to fall off his chair as he was startled.

"Here!" he said as he climbed back into his seat, while others quietly giggled to themselves.

_'They're all gonna regret that later...' _he said, with his foul mood restored. However, for the entirety of the lesson, Asuka still couldn't take his mind off of Shinji, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

><p>BasketballBadass: hey cutie, wanna meet me after school? i'll show u a gud time!<p>

Shinji 01: Knock it off Toji!

Sgt. Otaku: Don't mind him, he's sexually frustrated. Hikari hasn't been giving him much attention recently, too busy fussing over the Red Devil.

BasketballBadass: i'm not sexually frustrated! it was a joke alright?

Sgt. Otaku: Yh, whatever... anyway, what's it like to be a girl Shinji? I know some guys who'd love to be in ur shoes. I'm not really sure what to think... are u a trap?

Shinji 01: What?

Sgt. Otaku: Are u really a girl? Or r all of u pilots suddenly very interested in cross-dressing?

Shinji 01: YES I'M ACTUALLY A GIRL! WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK I WAS EVER INTERESTED IN CROSS-DRESSING?!

BasketballBadass: i'll support shinji on dis, did u see those tits? and dat ass! dats 100% premium quality. i can tell fakes from real 1s, and those r real. not bad shinji, u scored urself a smokin hot bod. ;)

Shinji 01: I'm not sure whether to be flattered, outraged or embarrassed that people were staring at my breasts and ass as I walked to my seat... :(

Sgt. Otaku: Lucky u kept ur head down. If u looked up, u'd see ALL the boys were lookin'. The boys that u walked past were all leaning over the aisle and craning their necks to stare at ur ass, and the guys at the back were almost standin' to get a look. There were also a small number of girls glaring at u. I think even now the guys are still staring.

Shinji 01: Is my ass that big?

BasketballBadass: frum wat i saw its not big, but round, defined and very cute

Shinji 01: Kill me now. :(

Sgt. Otaku: Ur not the only one u know. It's been about a week, but when the other pilots came back first, they all got pretty much the exact same treatment themselves from their old gender. Kaworu got asked out a bunch of times, Asuka had to escape from a wild mob of fan-girls and Mari seduced a whole bunch of girls in an attempt to start a harem. He stopped when he said he found it to be too easy and no fun.

BasketballBadass: all u pilots r like superstars. gud looks, popular, gud reputation and evry1 talks about all of u.

Sgt. Otaku: That's one of the reasons why I wanna be 1!

BasketballBadass: well u failed at the gud looks... and the popular part... and the gud reputation...

Sgt. Otaku: Shut up! Ur not exactly popular urself, ur also an honorary stooge!

BasketballBadass: only cause i hang around with u. among the sports guys i'm a badass, but i'm being a gud friend by hangin with u. and shinji is a pilot so he has more popularity and fame than he wants.

Sgt Otaku: :(

Shinji 01: C'mon, give Kensuke a break Toji.

BasketballBadass: soz, went overboard there...

Sgt. Otaku: Anyway, Shinji, I was gonna ask... do u mind doing some modelling? Ur pics r gonna sell like Kim Kardashian's sex tape! I need cash for a new computer upgrade, my favourite graphics card manufacturer AMD just came out with a new Radeon card. Its sweet! It's suppose to be based off of some recently released schematics of tech used to power the Magi! How powerful is that? On top of that, I'm a little bored of my current computer case, so I'm thinking of getting this new black one I've found on the internet. Its matte black, made of aluminium mixed with a tiny amount of carbon fibre and has a see-through side so I can see the insides of the case, it also has LED lights that I can tweak so it can display different colours. On top of that, it has 2 more spaces for fans than my last case so I-

Shinji 01: No.

* * *

><p>And with that, Shinji exited the chatroom and switched her online status to invisible so she wouldn't receive anymore messages. Aside from the chatroom invite from Toji and Kensuke, she had received a flood of messages to her email inbox and IM account as soon as she opened her laptop at the beginning of the lesson. With a sigh, Shinji navigated her documents and opened a hidden file. From there, she opened her game folder and booted up Counter-Strike. Competitive games like Counter-Strike weren't usually her thing, but in this situation, she just wanted something to take her mind off of her current situation.<p>

As she joined the current class game of Deathmatch, Shinji was greeted with the usual sight of Asuka and Mari both absolutely wasting the enemy team on Office. Asuka seemed even more aggressive than usual... if that was even possible to transmit through the way he played in-game...

Luckily for Shinji, she was on the same team as them, along with Kaworu and a few others who were just following Asuka and Mari's lead.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Asuka no-scoped an unlucky guy who was standing next to a window using an AWP... in the balls. Shinji could have sworn all the other guys who were playing made a gulping noise at the exact same time and crossed their legs...

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>_So how was that everyone? Gender-flipping fics are a pain to write, I've lost count how many times I've written he instead of she for certain characters and vice versa. After getting used to their original gender, writing them as the opposite gender still hasn't registered with my subconscious. I went over this doc. at least 6 times using CTRL F to search for any 'he's and 'she's and 'her's and 'his' in the wrong places._

_It'll probably be a while again before I finish another update, I have 2 other stories currently going right now as well, this was the closest one to being done so I updated this story first. Tell me what you think! _**:)**

_Until next time!_

_- Western-Otaku_


End file.
